Willie Revillame (fictional)
Remember, this is the Magisterian version of the Philippine television host, Willie Revillame. Wilfredo Peter Revillame 'or '''Willie Revillame '(born February 29, 1961) is a Magisterian television host, actor, comedian, singer and drummer. Life and career Revillame started out as the host of the reality series "Willingly Yours" from 1980 to 1989, While he was the host of the reality series, He also was a member of Thursday Night Live from 1995 to 2004, After he hosted the reality series, He appeared as the tritagonist of the sitcom Marlin until Season 9 Episode 21, After he was in MBC for 21 years, He moved to CBS to make his own show Wil Time Bigtime. He would leave CBS to move back to his original mother network, MBC and currently in the network for 12 years. Personal life Revillame was married to Anna Sutton, the mother of Tara Sutton of MGirls. Willie currently lives in his M$20 million Mansion in Galatea, Neptune with his wife Anna Sutton and his daughter Tara Sutton and his 4 other children. He also owns 7 expensive cars a Aston Martin DB7 Vantage (which he drives the most), a Rolls Royce, a Lamborghini Aventador, a Ferrari F60 America, a Aston Martin One-77, a Aston Martin McLaren, and a Mercedes Benz Maybach S650, He also owns his own private airstrip at Hyrrokkin, Saturnia. Controversies 2010 Wowowillie stampede on November 27, 2010, at 5:30 AM E.D.T, A stampede occured in the entrance of the Madison Square Garden, 67 were dead and 200 were injured, Willie was met with criticism and went for a 2-month indefinite leave just coming back on January 29, 2011 as a surprise return. Filmography Television Movies * Killing Spree (1990) * The Hands of the Law (1993) * Enchantment (2001) * The Ballad of Gay Tony (2010) (as Tony "Gay Tony" Prince) Discography Singles Lead * ''Double Seven ''(1999) * ''Crazy ''(2001) * ''Wil Time Bigtime ''(2004) * ''If It's For You ''(2005) * ''Here I Am ''(2006) * ''Poppa Boogie ''(2006) * ''Wowowillie ''(2007) * ''If Everyday is Christmas ''(2008) * ''25th of December ''(2008) * ''Boom Tarat Tarat ''(2008) * ''Open It ''(2009) * ''Tantaran ''(2009) * ''Wowowillie Christmas ''(2009) * ''Rock n' Rollin ''(2010) * ''First Christmas ''(2010) * ''I Love You ''(2011) * ''Thank You All ''(2013) * ''Christmas Wish ''(2013) * ''Of Course ''(2017) * ''Your Love Ones ''(2017) * ''You Are The Star of My Life ''(2018) * ''I'm Just Here ''(2019) * ''Just Go Ahead ''(2019) * ''Shake It ''(2019) Featured * ''It's Christmas Once Again feat. Willie Revillame ''(2008) Albums * ''Wowowillie: The Hits of 2000s ''(December 13, 2009) * ''Wowowillie Vol' 2: The Hits of 2010s ''(December 12, 2019) Trivia * He is the final Who Wants to be a Super Millionaire? winner. * He appeared at Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire since he was in $930,000 debt, He won at the Show and after that, making him debt free. * After winning at Super Millionaire, He donated $5,000,000 to a Orphanage at Pluto City, Pluto. * He is also known as "The Pimp of Magisterian Television" since his shows has dancers with skimpy outfits Willie's Run to M$10,000,000 Willie competed in Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire?, He is the final Super Millionaire in the show and the only Celebrity Super Millionaire. M$10,000 Question M$30,000 Question M$40,000 Question M$50,000 Question M$100,000 Question M$150,000 Question M$250,000 Question M$500,000 Question M$750,000 Question M$1,000,000 Question M$1,500,000 Question M$2,500,000 Question M$5,000,000 Question M$7,500,000 Question M$10,000,000 Question After a intense suspense. Willie is the final Super Millionaire. '''Willie Revillame: Super Millionaire Gallery Category:Fictional people Category:People Category:1960s Category:1960s births Category:1961 Category:1961 births Category:Males Category:Male actors Category:Fictional male actors Category:Male singers Category:Magisteria Category:Fictionalized versions of real people Category:Television hosts Category:Fictional television hosts Category:Fictional Pisces-zodiac people